A Light in the Dark
by Shuuu
Summary: Sasuke runs... Naruto Chases... When Darkness Consumes Sasuke, the light reveals unnoticed feelings. SasuNaru/implied NaruSasu,if you squint. Valley of the End ARK. ONESHOT PREQUEL to Rise of Uzumaki Rated T- Mild language And slightly Suggestive themes


**This is my first one shot. Look forward to all comments but please no flames. This idea popped into my head while listening to "It Ends Tonight" by All American Rejects. I hope you enjoy and please comment. ALSO PLEASE NOTE: This is the Prequel to my story "Rise of The Uzumaki Clan: Akuma Awai"**

**One last thing in my fics Naruto won't be a complete idiot and will be a decent Shinobi. **

**[line through]**

One night in the leaf village a scream echoed through the night. A grumpy Hokage jumped, "What the hell was that" she questioned with a apprehensive look on her face. Suddenly she realized it.... "All the paperwork is done? This is a bad omen." the not so lucky Hokage mumbled. Suddenly and ANBU appeared.

"Hokage-sama! Uchiha Sasuke has fled the village in search of Orochimaru!" To this the busty Blond Screamed "NANI! Bring me the following shinobi!"

**Sometime later.... -Konoha Forest-**

'Damn that annoying girl no doubt the entire village heard her scream. That stupid Bitch." Sasuke thought darkly. The curse seal pulsated with his anger. 'To think I was beginning to respect her..' "Lets go." he spoke as he reached the sound four. And with that the last Uchiha leaped into the trees.

-Hokage Tower-

"Thank you all for coming so late." Tsunade sighed.

"Why did you call us so late Tsunade-obasama!" "SHUT IT GAKI!" She roared. Naruto shifted nervously 'Jeez she's pissed....it shouldn't of pissed her off that much....' Naruto thought. Shikamaru spoke up this time.

"What is it Tsunade-sama?" his lazy curiosity acting up. "Uchiha Sasuke has left for Orochimaru. Follow suit and return him...GO!" Naruto's face was a mixture of fear, uncertainty, and rage.

Five minutes later they were in the forest hot on Sasuke's tail. Slowly they each engaged in a battle leaving the others to chase Sasuke. Even Lee showed up, despite disliking the boy greatly. In the end Naruto was left to follow Sasuke falling victim to the elder boy's Genjustu the whole way. Then he reached it.. The place where the chase ends....

-The Valley of the end-

"SASUKE!!!!" Sasuke stopped on Uchiha Madara's head. Naruto landed on the First's head panting desperately.

"Yo..Usuratonkachi... Go home." And the battle begins....

**----Aftermath----**

-Valley of the End-

As Naruto lay unconscious Sasuke was standing over him. As the sun began to rise, Sasuke's dull lifeless eyes gazed down at Naruto's face. Sasuke breaks his stare with a mass of coughing, blood leaking from his lungs.

'Broken rib..' Sasuke thought. 'He is so helpless. Time to finish the Usuratonkachi off.'

Sasuke lifts a kunai to Naruto's throat . He readies himself and freezes. Flashbacks of their childhood flood his mind Naruto sitting alone, Naruto introducing himself, Naruto smiling and laughing, both of them talking and laughing. Naruto sharing his bento with Sasuke after the slaughter.

'He was always there. This feeling... Its like a light in a dark house. So revealing. What does it mean? Why do I want to cry...' tears welled up. Sasuke loses consciousness.

-Sasuke's dream-

When Sasuke opened his eye there was nothing, no rain, no shadows, no Naruto, no light, just darkness. The darkness seemed to come from Sasuke himself.

**'You want power don't you...'** a voice echoed **'only Orochimaru can give you the power...'** it slithered.

A path suddenly appeared, one was completely dark and had the curse seal emblem on it. Then Sasuke noticed a small circular second space that looked like a C, he also noticed a faint light coming from the center of it.

**'chose the right path.'** the voice spoke again. Sasuke moved to the path placing his hand on the crest. **'Yes thats it.'** the voice slithered again.

Sasuke started feeling nervous like something bad was going to happen at the end of the shadow path. Out of pure curiosity he took a few steps toward the C like space, as he did so the light got bigger and bigger until it was surrounding the object in the middle. No it wasn't an object, it was an alter with a bloody body on it. Seeing all the blood Sasuke reacted immediately grabbing the body.

**'NOOOOOOOOO!' **the voice cried out and at that moment the light engulfed everything. Another dark voice but lighter than the last spoke. **"Not bad, for an Uchiha. It's no wonder the kit loves you." **

"Wha-" Sasuke managed. Then suddenly the light dulled down... "Naruto.."

-Reality-

As Kakashi reached the clearing His eyes widened as he saw Sasuke in full curse seal with a kunai to Naruto's throat. And suddenly a small flash of light and Sasuke was back to normal His eyes wide. He dropped the kunai and retreated back to a tree not noticing Kakashi.

"What.. What have I done... Naruto I'm sorry.." Suddenly Sasuke understood his previous feelings. 'Naruto...he is my...my Awai' "I..l..v....y..u......N..a...r...u...t.."

**--3Years later--**

-Konoha hospital-

"WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" cried a newborn boy, with brown hair brown eyes.

** END**

**PHEW.. what a night. Thanks for reading.. oh and please review. **

**Dictionary below!**

**Usuratonkachi-- Clumsy moron; moron; ect.**

**Bento-- Basically a lunch box**

**Awai-- light**

**Gaki-- brat**

**Nani-- WHAT!; Why?**

**Like previously stated this is a PREQUEL.**

**The SEQUEL is here.**

**------------------------------- ****.net/s/4301506/1/Rise_of_The_Uzumaki_Clan_Akuma_Awai**


End file.
